Assassination
by Koujo
Summary: A person of the future wishes to destroy Rini. Will the Soldiers of Truth and Justice battle this new enemy?
1. Assassination

Assassination

  


author: Trio

rated: PG

finished: 1999

  


I don't own Sailor Moon. I do however own my characters. Please if 

you wish to use one, e-mail me first so I know. Have fun and be sure to 

e-mail me for tips or flames. Thanks =) 

* Characters that are mine: Sailor Wisdom, Crueline's master, 

Crueline. PLUS ALL OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT NORMALLY IN THE STORY SAILOR 

MOON. Now if by some chance I do duplicate a character without knowing it 

please e-mail me. Thanks!!(I hold the so called copyright for them) If you 

would like to use one of them in one of your stories please ask first. Thank 

you! 

  


  


"Crueline the Assassin step forward." 

A woman with long black hair and a uniform of steal stepped threw the 

darkness into view, "Yes my liege," the woman answered.

"Crueline I have an assignment for you."

"Really? What kind?"

"I wish you to go to Earth."

"Earth, why?"

"There is a Sailor Scout there that needs to be removed, ASAP."

"A Sailor Scout, I thought those didn't exist anymore!?!"

"Oh they exist. I don't mind the 6 inner but the 7th needs to be 

removed permanently. I need to know now if you'll take the mission."

"Yes, of course I'll go right now. But first who needs to be 

removed?"

"Ah, a little girl who is being trained by the 6 inner scouts. She 

is called Rabbit, destroy her now. Oh and here, this is an Identification 

Scouter it is set for your target, so if you find a kid you think is her 

point it at her and check. Do you understand Crueline?"

"Yes," she bowed to her master.

"Then go!!" the woman shouted.

Crueline turned and vanished into the darkness.

  


  


~~~~ Earth...

  


Crueline appeared in the mid day. The sun was shining through the 

trees, there was a distant sound of children laughing and the bustle of 

people in the market areas. "This is Earth? It is so beautiful, oh well no 

time to look around. I need to get rid of this kid," she moved to a near 

building and jumped to the roof. She landed softly on the roof, then stood, 

"Boy this is a big city. Hmmm... that's weird I don't see a castle for the 

royal family. Earth most not be ruled over, you don't find many of those 

anymore." Her eyes surveyed the large city. As she viewed the children 

playing her eyes softened and her heart was beating to the rhythm of instinct. 

She wished she didn't have to destroy a child, but it was her master's wishes 

that she most follow. 

With her over look survey complete, she decided to do a run over, so 

from roof top to roof top she bounded. When she came to a temple she heard 

voices, many voices, she stopped to listen.

"Mars use your fire rings!"

"No, give her a chance."

"Mercury ice now!" 

"I can't she's trying so hard."

"Geez you guys if you don't test her she won't learn. JUPITER

THUNDER CLAP ZAP!!"

"WOW," a little girl in a pink uniform leaped and landed on the 

temple roof next to an observing Crueline, "Hi, what are you doing up here?"

Crueline reached into her poach and pulled out a hand full of sand, 

"Sand of forgetfulness erase this girl's memory of me." The sand poured 

over the pink haired girl, her mind was cleared.

"Ah ah ah, wow!!" the girl fell off the roof to the five uniform 

wearing girls below.

"Rini are you okay?" asked a girl with long blonde hair.

"Ya, I'm okay." Rini spoke shakily.

"Good." Sailor Moon walked away from the scene and stood by the 

temple doors.

"Rini what happened?" asked a worried Sailor Mercury.

"I don't know I just lost my balance, I guess." Rini was shaking her 

head. Sailor Jupiter stepped forward and helped the little Sailor up off the 

ground.

From a near by tree, a woman observed the conversation between the 

child and the five other teenage girls. From her pouch Crueline pulled out 

the Identification Scouter. She held the small pad in her hand, there were

an array of buttons, she pushed the button that said "Identify" the machine 

began to scan the small child. After a few moments it began to beep. 

  


Crueline pushed the button that said "Display Info." The machine 

began to speak the information it contained, "You have found your target. 

Her name is Princess Small Lady Serenity, she is also known as Small Lady and 

Rini. She is the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and has traveled through 

time to the past (along with her time traveling guardian Sailor Wisdom) to be 

trained by Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. To have your orders displayed 

press the "OD" button now." 

  


Crueline pressed the "OD" button and the machine again began to 

speak, but this time in her master's voice, "Crueline you are to destroy 

Rini, any means possible. Then return to me ASAP!" The machine turned off 

then said one final line, " I will self-distrust in 5 - 4 - 3 - 2," Crueline 

opened a small portal and threw the Identification Scouter in it. Crueline

then peered out of her hiding place at her target.

"So I have found the Rabbit!?!?" The girls were discussing something 

that Crueline could not hear. "Hmmm.... the Rabbit looks attached to these 

other 5 Sailors, but where is her guardian? No matter...humm. Maybe they will 

be able to help me capture the Rabbit." 

  


Crueline watched her target closely very closely. Her eyes pierced 

the sight of the pink sailor. "Tomorrow will be the day of elimination for 

the rabbit." A wicked laugh poured from the assassin's lips. The laugh 

drifted to the conversing Sailors, immediately stopping them.

"Did you hear something?" asked a confused Sailor Venus.

"Hmmm... ya I hear it too, what is that?" added a bewildered Sailor 

Jupiter.

"We all hear it." finalized Sailor Moon.

"Do you think it's the negaverse again?" asked the young pink sailor.

"I don't know, but why don't we call it quits today. What do you say 

guys?" Sailor Mercury asked her fellow Sailors. 

All of the girls agreed by nodding their heads.

~~~~ Next Day

  


Temple, Training....

  


"Ok guys today you have to help Rini." Sailor Moon said strongly.

"Right!!" they all agreed.

"Good, Mercury you go first!" Sailor Moon glanced at Mercury to begin 

the training exercise.

"Right, MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!!" a fog surrounded the girls. Rini 

stopped in all the confusion.

"Oh, Mercury must have used her bubbles. I can't see a thing." she 

began to run again through the fog as carefully as she could.

"Mars your turn!" Sailor Moon said to Mars without looking at her.

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Mars called into the fog. Rini looked 

back just in time to see the fire rings moving toward her. She jumped to a 

limb of a tree just in time to see the fire rings fly past her and hit a 

tree. The tree burst into flames, but was cooled by Mercury's bubble fog.

"Wisdom." Sailor Moon called to her oldest friend.

"Right! WISDOM SKIES SHATTER!" a white beam shot toward the fleeing 

girl. The pink Sailor hears the beam screaming through the fog toward her 

and quickly moves to a save place, where the separated beam could not find 

her. As Sailor Chibimoon landed on a near by tree she began to breath hard, 

especially from the last attack. For Sailor Chibimoon feared Sailor Wisdom 

in battle and in training. She knew her attacks were very effective and very 

dangerous. And because of this fear she was very jumpy, just in case 

Wisdom's attack did find her, or Wisdom used another attack. But it never 

came. After a few moments Rini felt strong enough to leave her strong hold 

and venture back into the training field.

"Where is she!?!" moaned a grumpily Sailor Moon.

"Maybe I hit her." answered a worried Sailor Wisdom.

"No! She isn't near the temple we looked." called an unpleased Sailor 

Venus.

"She left?" Sailor Wisdom, Athene, spoke up.

"Ya, she just left." Sailor Mercury, Ami, added.

"Your attack must of scared her away to seek shelter," grinned Lita, 

Jupiter. The 6 Sailor Scouts were about to leave the wooded area and go sit 

on the temple steps to wait for the rookie scout to return, when a pink blur 

jumped in front of them, stopping them.

"Going somewhere?" asked a smiling Sailor Chibimoon.

"Where did you do?" asked the leader of the Sailor Scouts.

"I had to get far enough away so Athene's beam wouldn't hit me." she 

protected.

"You know the rules Rini. You can't leave the temple during 

training." Sailor Mars added to the unpleased crowd of guardians.

"But... " Rini began to tear up.

"Ya, if you want to be one of us.... "said Sailor Venus, but she was 

unable to finish.

"STOP IT NOW!!!" shouted an angry Sailor Wisdom, her hand griped the

Wisdom Staff tightly. All the scouts looked at her. Sailor Wisdom walked 

over to the tired rookie and put her arm around her and lead her away from 

the other 5 Soldiers.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You have no right to tell her she has done badly. If it was me I

would have done the exact same thing. In battle you not only have to think 

about destroying the enemy, but also your life. Which in the end is more 

important. I would have thought of all people you would have known that

Serene." the pair turned and walked down the temple stairs.

A curious Crueline could not figure out what just happened between 

the quarreling scouts. "Maybe it is a trap," she shook her head while 

saying, "no, that's not it. But why would that pure white soldier stand up 

to the leader of the Sailor Scouts, for a simple rookie? And why can't I 

find anything on this Sailor Wisdom? Who is she, and why is she here? What 

role does she play in my being here? I had better keep a closer eye on her, 

till I can find out more on her." Crueline turned her back and jumped from 

the branch she was on to a new branch closer to the temple stairs then, she 

leaped down, making sure the 5 scouts did not see her. They didn't. 

She then followed the pure white scout and the small pink scout to 

the park. They were still in uniform, while they sat on a bench talking. 

She moved close enough so she could hear, but also not close enough to be 

seen.

"Princess, you did well today." the white soldier spoke to the 

princess softly.

"No I didn't, I left the woods."

"Only because you had to."

"But Serena and the others think I'm not going to make a good 

guardian."

"Oh princess you will make a great guardian, you'll see."

"When? When will I make Serena proud of me?"

"Soon enough, small one. You still have much to learn."

"But I want to know now."

"You have to be patient."

Rini had a smile on her face now, "Oh Athene you are too good to me."

"Well, your mother is my best friend."

"Is that why you like me? Because my mom is your best friend?"

"No. I like you because you are a special person. And a rare gift."

"But why doesn't Serena think that?"

"She does."

"No she doesn't"

"Sure she does." Rini gave a frown to Athene and Athene responded 

with a smirk, "Well maybe not yet she doesn't. But your mother cares for you 

very much. And well Sailor Moon is not yet your mother, so she doesn't 

understand how you see things."

"You mean, she acts like we are only soldiers because she doesn't 

understand that when I see her I see my mom?"

Athene responded with a shake of her head in agreement. "Well young 

one, I must go and see if the others are still my friends and partners. Do 

you want to come?" the small sailor only shook her no. After Sailor Wisdom 

had left, Sailor Chibimoon walked over to the lake railing and leaned upon it 

while looking into the water. It was a warm sunny day. The park was singing 

a tune of peace. The tree's branches swayed in the gentle breeze, the leaves 

on the ground slightly rustled. The animals were doing their daily routines 

that prepared them for winter. The sun's majestic rays glittered on the 

lake's watery surface. And at that peaceful place a small child seemed 

troubled. 

"Oh the lake looks like a big gigantic prism, it's so beautiful," her 

thoughts wandered then a memory came to her....

The memory was fogged and vivid, though she could make out her 

mother and father sitting on a bench while she looked into the majestic lake. 

She remembered her mom walking up behind her and placing a gentle hand on 

her shoulder. 

The memory ends with this gesture of love. The girl's eyes began to 

water, for she missed her mother very much. But she also knew she couldn't 

leave till her training was complete. "Momma, I miss you so much. I promise 

to be finished here as soon as I can so I can return home." and with her 

thought complete she decided to find her friends.

She turned and was faced by a woman around the age of 25. Her long 

black hair gently swayed in the breeze but her gray eyes were dark and didn't 

have any sign of peace in them. The woman glared at the girl, her eyes 

piercing her target. "Hello Rabbit," she spoke knowingly.

"Ummm... do I know you?" Rini asked unsure of the woman in front of 

her.

"No," her simple answer didn't sit right with Rini. A long pause was 

ended when the woman spoke again, "You are Small Lady, yes?"

"Only Luna P calls me that."

"So you are. Good. I have a message for you from a future time and 

person."

Rini lit up thinking it was from her mother, "Really? Tell me!"

"Very well," the dark woman stepped away from Rini and looked to 

attack her when another girl around the age of 14 arrived on the scene. This 

girl had long blonde hair tied in 2 meatballs on her head. She ran swiftly 

to Rini and as she approached she grabbed Rini's arm and kept on running 

dragging Rini with her while saying, "Excuse me. Sorry, come one Rini."

Crueline burned red as she watched her target disappear around the 

corner. "No matter. I can have the Rabbit anytime."

  


2 weeks later...

  


Again Rini is at the park thinking of home, but a new wonder has come 

to her young mind. She closes her eyes and concentrates.

"I have a message for you from a future person and time." 

"If Serena hadn't grabbed me away I would have been able to hear the 

message," she signs a heavy sigh, one of longing and of curiosity. "I wish 

she could remember that she is my mother." A tear rolled down the saddened 

cheek. Again she closed her eyes, longing to remember anything from her past.

"Rini, Rini where are you?" a tall slender woman with long blonde 

hair that touches the floor, walks gracefully down the halls of her palace. 

A small crescent moon upon her forehead and a crown on her noble brow. The 

white gown of silk flowed down her peaceful body in a way to make the heavens 

ashamed to have created it. The queen opened a set of doors revealing a room 

of white, and another set of doors opening to a balcony. Upon the balcony a 

teenager in a similar gown stood, resting her body against the railing 

viewing her friends train. The queen walked to her daughter and rested a 

hand on her bare back. "Why do you watch them with such desire?" asked 

the wise queen. The princess answered, never letting her eyes wander from 

her friends. "I don't know." she closed her gentle eyes and exhaled heavily.

  


The memory then moved forward in time.

  


"Mother I want to go back to the past to learn to be a soldier." the 

princess's eyes were filled with hope. "Well..." the mighty queen thought.

"Please, I promise to be back home as soon as I can!" Rini said almost 

begging. "Well all right." Queen Serenity allowed, a smile held much 

feeling, a feeling of love, fear and pure nobility. 

Rini opened her eyes, her eyes opened looking down into the crystal 

clear water of the lake. The park was at peace and yet another tear of 

sadness broke through the young princess's eyes.

From behind the weeping princess a girl watched, knowing her sadness, 

a tear of sympathy fell. She walked closer a placed a hand on Rini's 

shoulder.

"Momma!?!" Rini asked. Once said Rini realized that the hand did not 

belong to her mother and waited for the person the hand did belong to to 

speak.

"Rini are you okay?" asked a blonde haired girl, her hair tied back 

into 2 meatballs on the top of her head. 

"Why do you care? You're not my mother." Rini's words struck deep 

into Serena's mind and heart.

"Rini, I know I'm not Queen Serenity but I'm still your friend, and I 

was just worried about you. You seem very, I don't know, uhh... far out." 

Serena said gently. Rini closed her eyes and another tear fell. 

"Why are you so sad?"

"I miss my mom and dad. I miss being home." Rini spoke with a tint 

of pain in her voice. "Can you please just leave me for awhile?" she 

paused, "please."

"Sure Rini." Serena answered then left Rini to her thoughts, once far 

enough off Rini turned back to the lake, but she felt the powers of darkness 

near her and turned around again. Her eyes widened with disbelief. The 

woman who bore the message 2 weeks ago stood in front of her. She looked 

over the woman, her hair laid straight and unwavering. Her eyes just as dark 

and unforgiving as before. 

"Hello," Rini paused then spoke again, "do you still have a message 

for me?"

"Message? Ahh.. yes the message, yes!"

"Good, tell me. Please!"

"Certainly," again Crueline stepped back then summoned her powers of 

assassination, Rini's eyes widened and finally realizing she was in danger 

yelled out.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" in a matter of seconds Rini's normal clothes 

turned into her pink sailor outfit. But Sailor Chibimoon was not quick 

enough to dodge Crueline's attack. Her awesome yet strange attack did not

hurt the young sailor just weaken her a little. Rini was moved back to the 

railing that stood around the lake. Crueline walked up to Rini and stood 

towering over the fallen princess. An evil smirk spread over Crueline's lip 

again. 

"I am Crueline the assassin."

"Assassin!"

"Yes. I was hired to assassinate you."

"Who hired you?" Rini stood.

"By a future person in a future time."

"I'm from the future, tell me."

"From a person farther in the future then you princess."

"Farther than me?"

"Yes. By a queen."

"Queen? Queen of what?"

"Pulsar."

"I've heard of it. But.."

"Never mind all that now. It is time to finish my assignment."

"How can you destroy me?"

"Easy. I kill you."

"But I'm a kid. I've just begun to live." Crueline's eyes softened 

and her heart again played the song of motherly instinct. "Have you ever 

had kids before Crueline?"

"No, being as assassin doesn't leave much time to have a life of 

your own."

"Maybe it's not to late." a moment of silence falls between them. 

"Are you ok Crueline?" Rini asked.

"Uhhh.. YA! Fine." Crueline sighed, "For me it is but maybe not for 

you." Crueline's eyes began to build tears in them.

Just then the 6 Sailor Scouts ran up. Sailor Wisdom had a worried 

look on her face as she looked at Sailor Chibimoon. The Sailor Scouts were 

curious as to what Sailor Chibimoon and the strange woman were discussing. 

Sailor Moon stepped up and questioned Sailor Chibimoon.

"Sailor Chibimoon what is going on here?"

"This is.... " Chibimoon started.

"I am Crueline the assassin. I believe you have met my sister Wisdom. 

She went by the name Cruelean."

"Yes I remember her, she was weak."

"Yes, she was a fool to think she could become a negamonster."

"You will fall as she did Crueline."

"No I don't think so."

"Stop it you guys!" Everyone looked at Chibimoon, her eyes filled 

with anger.

"Why?" Sailor moon asked.

"Crueline is from the future." Chibimoon answered.

"The future like you Rini?" Sailor Venus asked.

"No, I am farther into the future, but not by much only about a 

decade." Crueline informed. 

"I think we need to know a little more than that!" Sailor Moon said.

"You remind me of a young Neo Queen Serenity."

"Queen Serenity is my future self." Sailor Moon proclaimed.

"I thought so. Sailor Wisdom I think we need to talk. About the 

future." Crueline insisted.

"All right." Wisdom agreed.

"Why only Sailor Wisdom?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"None of your business Sailor sap!"

"Who are you calling a sailor sap?" said Sailor Mars, she was 

outraged by the insult.

"Never mind, now Wisdom shall we?" a wicked smile came over 

Crueline's face. Sailor Wisdom nodded and then walked away toward the flower 

garden.

  


  


  


Flower Gardens, about 30 or 40 feet from the rest of the soldiers.

  


  


"What is there to speak about?" Wisdom asked.

"Plenty." Crueline's answer was uninformative. Crueline began to 

speak again, "anyway, as I told you I am an assassin. And I was sent here to 

destroy your little princess."

Wisdom's eyes grew wide and she said, "To destroy her! You'll have 

to go through me first!"

"I am not going to destroy her."

"Why?"

"You seem disappointed." Crueline teased. "Because I cannot kill a 

child."

  


  


Just then a figure appeared, she had long blue hair, she wore a gown 

that resembled the future queen's but this one was black. Sailor Wisdom's 

eyes focused on the person, her heart not wanting to believe who stood 

before her.

The figure then spoke, "Crueline why haven't you done as I asked?"

"Please great queen, I cannot kill such innocence." Crueline begged

the queen's forgiveness and understanding.

"Then I will do it myself." the queen's eyes fixed on Sailor Wisdom. 

"As for payment, you will not be paid, since the deal was not completed by

you." a wicked smile spread over the queen's lips.

The other 6 sailors saw the figure talking to Sailor Wisdom and 

Crueline and decided to move in closer. As Sailor Chibimoon got closer she

saw who the blue haired woman was.

"No it can't be, she looks just like my mom, the same meatballs, 

dress and all. But it can't be!" Sailor Chibimoon thought to herself. The

queen's gaze was brought to Sailor Chibimoon as she came into view better.

"Mom?" was Sailor Chibimoon's only word to the look a like.

  


  


  


To be continued...

  


  


I have started on the next part. It has been about a year since I last worked

on this fic. The next part is called, 'Master: Assassination Continued.'

  


e-mail: kuraiko@hotmail.com

  


My site is Stupidity: Should Be Painful

http://destined.to/koujo

  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. Master: Assassination Continued

~*~*~*~Master: Assassination Continued~*~*~*~

Author: Trio

Rated: PG

Finished: 2000

  


  


Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own the following characters;

Sailor Wisdom, Crueline, and Master. 

  


Recap: It's been awhile since Assassination, so I'm going to give you all a

recap of what happened. Rini is back in the past learning to be a Sailor

Soldier. Sailor Wisdom is with her. Crueline decides, after an interlude

with Sailor Chibimoon, that she cannot kill Small Lady. But just then 

Crueline's master appears and the weird thing is she looks like the future

queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity. Okay, now on with the story...

"..." are either personal thoughts or flash backs or flash forwards or

dreams.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


All of the senshi stood stunned by the new comer. Sailor Chibimoon's heart 

ached, "Mom?" The simple word rang through the the senshi and ex-assassin.

"No, it can't be. My Mother loves me, she would never send an assassin to 

destroy me. But, she looks just like her. Oh, could they have brainwashed 

her?"

  


"Who are you?" demanded Sailor Moon, she didn't care if this person looked

like her or not she was plainly evil and evil needs to punished.

  


The evil queen turned to look at the pathetic Sailor Moon, "Ah, yes the 

soldier who always stands for truth and justice, Sailor Moon. I'm surprised

you don't recognize me. I don't remember being that flaky." The evil queen

smirked, her eyes were dark, dark as midnight never showing the emotions that

they bare, never allowing emotions to seep through them, never allowing.

  


"Don't remember? Could it be... no. It can't be, no this is a trick!" tears

streamed down Sailor Wisdom's soft pale face. Her once brilliant blue eyes

were now dimmed with sadness. Her heart fell into a pit of sheer agony. 

  


"Oh, dear old friend you seem to be in denial. By the way Annie, how are you?

In the future you're a little, oh how do I put this gently? You're a little

DEAD!" Laughter spilled from the look-a-like's form. Sailor Wisdom now knew

this was Neo Queen Serenity, only she called her Annie. Annie was Serenity's

nickname for her.

  


"NOOO!!! WISDOM SPIRITS DESTROY!!!" Sailor Wisdom lifted her staff and hurled 

her most powerful attack at the evil queen, all of the senshi covered their 

eyes. In all their days of training with the Sailor of Wisdom, they had never 

seen this attack. It was Athene's most powerful attack, she wouldn't even 

demonstrate it for them in training and now she was using it to destroy the 

future self of their friend. Athene's mind raced as she attacked the fraud, 

"No, it can't be. This is a trick an imposture. She can't be Serene. 

Please, nooo." Athene cried on the inside and outside. Tears painted their 

path down Athene's cheeks. Figures, looking like ghosts, began their attack 

on the evil woman.

  


"Aw aw aw," the evil queen dispersed the attack with much difficulty. "Now, 

dear Annie please don't attack me. It would be wrong to attack royalty."

  


"Momma?" Again the single word vibrated through the senshi and ex-assassin.

  


The evil queen looked to her primary target. "Aw, Small Lady." 

  


"Sailor Chibimoon, you better get outta here!" commanded Sailor Venus.

  


"No! She must stay!" Sailor Wisdom's voice wavered, but remained semi-strong.

  


"Why Wisdom?" asked Sailor Mars.

  


"Because Annie, understands what's going on," the evil queen's smile never 

wavered as she confronted the group.

  


"Don't call me that! Only my best friend can call me that, and you're not

her!" Sailor Wisdom fell to her knees, crying.

  


"That hurts, but have it your way Sailor Wisdom," the evil queen now looked 

almost angry. Her smile gone, she finally set foot on the ground. 

  


"What's going on?" Sailor Mercury asked.

  


"Hmmm... Mizuro? You are asking me?" laughter swept through the senshi. 

"And I thought you always had all the answers. Course if you did you would

have helped me that day so long ago, but no matter."

  


"Master, please..." Crueline interjected.

  


"Do NOT interrupt me, you pitiful being!" Master glared at the ex-assassin.

All Crueline dared to do was cower away. Master grinned at this.

  


"Future," Master started, "the future is where it all comes together. I dump

that idiot Endymion for King Pulsar. A far better choice, if I do say so 

myself. But one little trainee can destroy my future, YOU Rabbit. Upon,

finding this out I sent the less then competent Crueline to assassinate the

small Rabbit. And you Crueline couldn't even handle that, could you? You 

let the stupid Rabbit into your head, let her twist your mind. But I forgive

your weakness. I'm not worried about the Rabbit now, I will get her later. 

It has been fun seeing you again Annie, but I'm afraid our little party has 

to end now. Oh and Crueline if you ever return to the future I'll torture 

you myself. Ta ta." Master left through a black hole.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Annie, my dearest friend I want you to go with Rini to the past. She wants

to be a soldier like her friends, but I don't want her going to the past 

alone. Please say you'll go with her? Please Annie, Annie, Annie..." 

Athene woke from her nightmare, the same nightmare that plagued her dreams

ever since Master showed up. Sweat beads rippled down her forehead and neck.

Her breathing, somewhere during the night, had increased dramatically. Her

breathes came out in short puffs and her heart still was racing. She closed 

her eyes, trying to keep from crying. Her heart ached and she felt 

exhausted, but every time she went to lay down that awful dream played for her.

  


Athene knew what the dream was, she knew the meaning behind it, but she still

wanted it to leave her. "Why is the dream about the last time I saw 

Serene?" Again she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes opened

and her heart fell back to a normal rate. The sweat was drying in the 

crisp summer air. It had been months since Master's appearance. Crueline

had stayed here in the past, she was helping train the senshi for when they

would have to fight the dark queen. Finally, exhaustion claimed the Soldier

of Wisdom, she slowly drifted to sleep and her nightmare...

  


A crystal city lay below the towering palace. A woman of great beauty stood

watching the people hurry along their way. A smile planted itself on the 

lips of the white soldier. The uniform she wore was the uniform of the 

Royal Guard. Each guardian's uniform matched their power. Mars had a red

skirt, purple bow and white suit. While Mercury had a white suit, dark blue 

skirt and a light blue bow. This guardian had a white suit, bow, and skirt.

  


Some said she was the twin to Sailor Cosmos, just from another world. The

pure white guardian loved this city, this city was governed by her life long

friend, Neo Queen Serenity. They were friends since the time of the Silver

Millennium and that was thousands of years ago. The white guardian's bust

length blonde/brown hair gently danced in the breeze. 

  


A woman of great power and wisdom approached the white guardian from behind.

This woman had long blonde hair in two buns on the top of her head and a 

crown upon her brow. Her eyes blue, her gown white. "Annie." The woman 

called. "Serene?" Athene turned to see her friend the queen of this crystal

city, Neo Queen Serenity. "Annie, my dearest friend I want you to go with

Rini to the past. She wants to be a soldier like her friends, but I don't 

want her going to the past alone. Please say you'll go with her? Please 

Annie, Annie, Annie..."

  


"NOOOO!!!" the scream filled the apartment and drifted into the city.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"So Athene hasn't been sleeping well?"

  


"No, she wakes up breathing hard and sweating. Last night she screamed 'no'

out as loud as she could."

  


"What did you do?"

  


"Nothing, I thought it better if she come to us for help. At least that is 

how my mother said Athene dealt with her problems."

  


"What?"

  


"She means that Athene will come to us when she is ready and not to confront

her till she wants to be confronted."

  


"Is there anything we can do?"

  


"No, not till she is ready."

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Athene walked around the small apartment in her under garments. She had been

living in this apartment for months now, so she felt comfortable enough to

express herself in such ways. 

  


Dark purple/blue rings laid under her once beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was

pulled back into a ponytail and her steps seemed to take too much effort. 

Her walk was slow and virtually unprogressive, but she continued through the

rooms of the apartment. 

  


"Why the last time I saw her? Does she change into Master after Rini and I 

leave? Is that it? It has to be." Her thoughts were always on the dream.

She had missed Scout training with Rini for 3 weeks now and the scouts had

begun to really worry. Athene had not left her apartment for more then a 

month except for a few Scout Meetings, which now were forgotten. 

  


Athene finally made it to the kitchen, she brewed some coffee and ate a donut

Lita had brought a few days before. After the intake of food and liquids

she slowly returned to her bedroom. The sun shown through the drapes in the 

family room, the daylight beckoned the haunted woman to come and look. 

Athene sensed this beckoning and accepted, she turned her direction toward the

balcony. 

  


Upon approaching the balcony door, she opened the door and slid out onto the 

balcony. She watched the people hurry on their ways around the city and it

felt almost like being back home. "That's it. The dream is telling me to 

go home!"

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Five experienced warriors ran through a wooden area near a sacred temple

after a solitary rookie. The five female warriors had been a team for years

now and felt able enough to train the young rookie. At long last the warrior

mainly in green tackled the rookie in pink. 

  


"Jupiter, good tackle!" a warrior in orange rang.

  


"Thanks Venus, now little one it is time for hand-to-hand combat," Jupiter

smiled to the pink rookie.

  


"Jupiter, are you okay?" a warrior in blue asked.

  


"Ya, Merc just fine. Time to show little one the combat stuff," Jupiter

smiled to the blue warrior named Mercury.

  


"Jupiter," a warrior in USA colors motioned for the green warrior to come to

her, she whispered in the green warrior's ear, "Lita don't go easy on her."

  


"Are you sure Sailor Moon?" Jupiter asked in a whisper.

  


"Ya, she needs to know this," Moon replied.

  


"Okay. Come on Little Moon lets rumble," Jupiter moved back to the pink

rookie. Sailor Chibimoon looked to the expert fighter and knew she was going

to get beaten and beaten badly. 

  


Just as Jupiter was going to initiate the first blow a voice intervened, 

"There is no need for that now, Sailor Jupiter."

  


Jupiter and others looked at the source in confusion. There stood Crueline 

and Athene. Athene didn't look good, the rings under her eyes were severe.

She looked like a corpse that had risen from its holy grave to seek out its

long lost companion from when it was living. 

  


It was Crueline that had stopped Sailor Jupiter, but it was evident that she

did it at the request of the Sailor of Wisdom. "I am sorry, but I need to 

speak with the Princess," Athene spoke low, almost in a whisper not even the

wind could hear.

  


"Sure Athene, what is it?" Sailor Moon started to walk towards the haunted

remains of a new friend.

  


"I am sorry Sailor Moon, I meant Princess Small Lady Serenity," Athene looked

at the rookie in pink. 

  


"Oh, no what did I do? Athene never calls me by my full name, unless 

something is seriously wrong." The rookie walked to her protector.

  


"Princess, I need your Time Key."

  


"But why Athene?" Rini was worried.

  


"Just give it to me, your highness," Athene's eyes looked like they hurt just

to stay open. 

  


"Okay," Rini slipped the chain off her neck and gave the Time Key to her

guardian. "Why does Athene want the Time Key?"

  


As if Athene could read the rookie's thoughts she answered, "I'm going home.

I need to check on things back there. I would take you with me, but I'm 

afraid things will be very different and as your protector I most leave you

here. Here, where the Sailor Soldiers can protect you for me. I will be 

home as soon as I can. Don't you worry. Sailor Moon, please watch her for

me."

  


"Sure."

  


"Thanks, I'll be back soon. You keep training." With her words complete

Athene lifted the hand that held the Time Key and said, "Time Key, I Sailor

Wisdom call upon your powers of travel. Take me to Pluto, take me to your

Gate Keeper. I Sailor of Wisdom command you." In a flash of maroon light

the Wisdom Soldier left the Earth for the space between time. The home of 

the oldest known Sailor Soldier, Sailor Pluto.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Athene was greeted by fog at the Time Gate. She stood, waiting for the 

keeper to show herself. "Sailor Wisdom, you have arrived in time. As I 

foresaw," Sailor Pluto's ageless voice beamed at the untransformed warrior of

truth and justice.

  


"Yes, I have come hoping that this is what my dreams have been telling me."

  


"And it is. You are as wise as the kingdom you were born from." Sailor 

Pluto opened the Time Gate for the single warrior. "I trust you know what 

to do Lady Athene?"

  


"Yes, thank you Lady Pluto. Mother would be grateful for your assistance. 

You were always her favorite." Athene read the thoughts of the Time Soldier.

  


"I doubt that little sister," the Senshi of Time smiled at the Senshi of 

Wisdom.

  


Athene only nodded her head, then stepped through the gate.

  


Pluto spoke after a quickly disappearing senshi, "Annie, be on your guard.

All that you remember is not true. Thou art courageous, goddess. Please,

be careful. I could not bare to watch my last family die at the hands of

the evils." A tear, clear as the crystal of Crystal Tokyo was made of, made its 

way down the Senshi of Time's cheek.

  


  


To be continued...

  


God it feels good to write on this story again. It was been about a year 

maybe more since I last wrote on this story. I liked writing as Athene 

again, I find her so ... mysterious. I bet you all weren't expecting Athene

and Pluto were sisters, huh? To tell you the truth either was I, it just

kinda turned when I was writing the line.

  


Well, tell me what you think. Needless to say I will finish this story

whether or not I get feed-back. I want to thank Shanchan for liking this 

particular fic so much. This is for you Shanchan, had you not asked I 

wouldn't have started this today. Thank you.

  


This is continued from, 'Assassination.'

  


e-mail: kuraiko@hotmail.com

  


My site is Stupidity: Should Be Painful

http://destined.to/koujo

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
